The Haunted Woods Act III
|imageIcon=BlackBook|Rarity = common|TrueType = Books|Description = An old and worn play book.|SellsToMerchantPrice = 10|TypeFormat = Book}}The Haunted Woods Act III is a common book in Salt. Source * Abandoned Campsite tent * Trader Village table Other chapters * The Haunted Woods Act I * The Haunted Woods Act II * The Haunted Woods Act III * The Haunted Woods Act IV * The Haunted Woods Act V Text The night has come and gone. Aiden, Emilia, and the Stranger begin their travel through the woods. AIDEN: So, your friend? What was his name? STRANGER: His name was Boris. Though he was more a traveling companion than a friend, to be honest with you. AIDEN: And he just disappeared, right out of the blue? STRANGER: Yes, it was rather odd. I kept expecting his return but he never showed. AIDEN: Hm, that is odd. Odd indeed... Emilia strikes Aiden in the ribs with her elbow, giving him a scornful look. EMILIA: Well I’m glad you’ve at least found us. We should be out of these woods in a day or so. Aiden and I have a good bit of experience in the wilds. It’s rare we get lost. STRANGER: Ah yes, I’m sure it won’t be much longer. Say, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go wash myself off in that stream over there and get some more water. I’ll be back soon. EMILIA: Sure, take your time. The stranger heads a short distance away towards the stream. As Emilia and Aiden stand around talking, they notice what looks like a camp not far from there. AIDEN: Emilia, do you see that over there? EMILIA: Yes I do...what is it? AIDEN: It kind of looks like a camp. We should go check it out. EMILIA: But what about our traveling friend? AIDEN: Ah he’ll be fine. We’ll likely be back before he returns. EMILIA: Alright, but let’s make it quick. Emilia and Aiden head towards the abandoned camp. As they approach, they notice a burned out fire and items scattered all over the place. AIDEN: What in the world happened here? EMILIA: I don’t know but it definitely looks like there was a struggle. What are those markings on the ground? AIDEN: They look like...claw marks... EMILIA: That’s odd. I don’t know of any animals with claws that big in these parts. AIDEN: Something about this doesn’t feel right. EMILIA: Wait...look in the tent. Is that a journal? AIDEN: Yes, it appears so. I’ll read it. Aiden begins to read the journal. The longer he reads, the more worrisome his expression becomes. Emilia feels a sense of dread come over her. EMILIA: Aiden. What’s wrong? What does it say? AIDEN: It...it appears to be a note written by Boris. EMILIA: Boris? Isn’t that who our new friend said he was traveling with? AIDEN: Yes, it was. Oh my god... EMILIA: What? What is it? AIDEN: Boris never mentions a companion. In fact, he says he came here alone... End Act III Category:Books